Batman and Me
by Evaki Lilith
Summary: What happens when a girl wakes up and Heros realy do exist? Not for fans of Dana
1. Meetings

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters form Batman Beyond but Cat is from my mind as scary as that is. Please don't take this story without asking me. And Please put in a review. Getting those is so much fun to read. Thanks now I'll let you read.  
  
Batman Beyond "Ahh!" I cried out trying to get out of the freezing cold container I was  
in. I could hear voice talking near by. I pounded on the glass, "Let me  
out!" I screamed. I swallowed some of the ice substance that was in the container with me. I started to choke as the lid lifted off. I felt hands pulling me out. I coughed up the stuff and stood up. "Knock her out!" A man yelled to someone. Arms grabbed me and pulled me but I broke free and ran. I went through several pairs of doors before I was out of the building. I  
kept running as fast as I could.  
  
*Memory* "Run Cat, run!" My brother screamed at me. I tried to run, as fast as I could but after you get beat up it is kinda hard. A buzzing sound came then I could hear my brother cry out "Ahhh!" I turned to see what happened and saw my brother lying in a pool of blood. A gunshot wound to his heart. I stopped, "Bobby?" I cried and started back to his side. I was almost to him when I heard someone shout, "There she is." I looked up to see a bald man wearing a pair of black dress pants, black dress shirt and a light blue tie, waving a gun in my direction. "No." I cried softly and ran. I ran and  
ran until the police were insight. *End of memory. *  
  
With a cry I fell to the floor. "No!" I cried out, I ran until I could not longer hold myself up. "Ugh." I cried hitting the hard ground. "Hey, there  
doll face, what's the matter?" A laughing voice asked from behind me. I  
turned to see eight Joker looking people standing behind me. "Leave me alone, please." I said trying to stand up. "There, there, doll I was only trying to help you out. You should thank me, the boys wanted to take all your money without knowing what's wrong, but me, I wanted to know why you  
are all wet." He said walking closer to my spot. "Just leave me alone before you get hurt, I am not in a good mood right now." I said standing up  
and wiping of my black leather pants off. "Hey, she ain't that bad looking." Another joker yelled. I rolled me eyes and looked at them. They  
looked strong but probable only a few of them would be good in fighting  
with me.  
  
"Back out while you still can." I told them. "Please, just give us the creds and maybe we won't hurt you to bad." The leader said. I laughed and  
made sure that my wet skimpy hunter-green spaghetti strap tube top was secure. I shook my head and my floor length red hair that was braided and hooked under my neck sloshed water every where. "You want it come and get  
it." I said thinking a fight might make me less hurt. I smiled as they laughed and the leader strolled up to me putting his arm around me. "Come on, you really don't want us to hurt you, now do you?" He asked. I looked at him then gave him a roundhouse kick to the head, and another kick to the  
stomach sending him to the ground hard. "You bitch! Get her!" He yelled  
struggling to his feet. Five ran at me and surrounded me laughing and pointing at me with they're clubs, the other two were helping the leader up. One wearing a purple hat ran at me, I kicked him in the groin and then in the head, knocking him unconscious, and flipped over his still form to  
do a high kick to the joker behind him. He blocked and caught my foot pulling it out from under me. I landed with a painful thump on the ground.  
I slid my other leg up and hit him in the side then jerked my foot free from his grasp. I punched him in the head then in the middle of the back.  
He fell to the ground and I stepped over him to meet the next jerk. One came up behind me and grabbed my arms pulling them behind me agonizingly.  
The leader came up to me and smiled, "Now see if you gave us your creds first you wouldn't have gotten beaten up. But you didn't so it looks like we will have to." He said and rested a hand on my cheek. "Unless of course you and me cough arrange something." He asked letting his hand travel down to the top of my breast. "Why would I want to do something with a messed up freak with bad make-up when I would rather die?" I asked kicking him in the  
groin then kneeing him in the head.  
  
"Leave the lady alone." A dusky voice said form behind me. Suddenly a figure landed on the joker who was going to hit me. He took out the other four while I just starred at him. A man dressed up in black with a red bat on his chest. "What is this?" I whispered out loud. He turned to deal with the one holding me and the leader. I lifted my leg up and kicked my capture in the head, then head butted him, and he fell to the floor unconscious. I rounded on the leader, and smiled as his eyes widened. I slammed my foot into his head then into his stomach then again in his groin. He fell to the floor gasping in pain. "Hmp." I said and stared to walk away. A hand landed  
on my shoulder I grabbed it flipping my attacker over my shoulder and  
twisted the arm behind their back and putting my knee into their back. "Oh." Said the attacker. I froze realizing that it was costumed guy I had pinned. He took advantage of my freezing and flipped over and pinned me to  
the ground. My back hit the ground hard and he pinned my arms painfully next to my hips. "You sure know how to thank someone." He said looking down  
at me. "Why were they so intrigued with you?" He asked. "Thank you. And they were mad because I kicked their ass'." I said trying to pull free of his grasp. "You're not going to get free." He said. "Wanna bet?" I asked  
and nudged his groin lightly. His eyes widened a little and his grasp loosened. I shoved myself to the right then left freeing myself and pushing him off of me. I got up and started to run back the way I came. Abruptly I was picked up off my feet and carried through the air, "Hey, put me down." I cried out. Strong arms tightened around my shoulders and legs. He flew up  
on to a rooftop and set me down behind a generator. "Stay put and be  
quite." He said and took off.  
  
After a few seconds I could hear a fight begin, I looked up over the generator and saw the bunch of people dressed as clowns fighting with the  
costumed guy, he in which was kicking their butt. I sat back down and shivered as a cool wind blew across the rooftop. The costumed guy walked around the generator and knelt next to me. My teeth were chattering, but I still managed to ask him "What is with the costume?" "What?" He asked. I closed my eyes as he pulled me into his arms. I felt his warmth seep onto  
me and sighed. "You are dressed in a costume, why?" I asked and laid my head down on his shoulder. "I am Batman." He said pressing something on his  
belt. "Now why were those Jokerz after you?" He asked sitting down and  
pulling me onto his lap. "Jokerz? Oh you mean those guys back there? I  
wouldn't give the creds whatever that is." I said and tried to sit up. "Where do you live?" He asked, letting me sit up. "I-I don't know." I said  
letting the pain and darkness slip into my mind. 


	2. Who's Who

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Batman Beyond characters as much I would like to but Cat is mine. Please don't take this story without asking me 1st. Reviews are loved. Thanks and enjoy.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
I felt something-wet wipe my arm before a slight sting. "Will She wake-up soon?" A soft male voice asked. "She should wake-up any time now." A stronger deeper male voice answered. I opened my eyes to see an endless blue pair stare back at me. "Who are you?" I asked pushing away from him and off the table I was laying on. I pushed a little to hard and he flew backwards, landing on the ground in a heap. "She likes you McGinnis." Came a dry retort. I looked over to the right to see an older man maybe in his seventies, with sliver hair and beautiful gray eyes. He was leaning on a cane and wore a black suit over a gray shirt. A dog next to him stood up and sniffed my hands. "What is you name?" The soft voice asked again. "I don't know." I said and looked at the guy. He was tall about six feet and had black hair cut so the front hung in his eyes a little. He wore brown pants and a black shirt. He was very handsome and had an air of mystery about him. "Where am I?" I asked. "You are somewhere safe." The older man said. "Who are you?" I asked backing up against a rocky wall. Looking around I noticed several costumes in glass containers. And a huge computer taking up half of the wall. Looking up I noticed that we were in a cave.  
  
"Wow! What is this place?" I asked looking back at the older man. "What is your name?" I asked again. He looked at the young guy then back to me. " My name is Bruce Wayne. And he is Terry McGinnis. What happened to you?" He said. I froze. "I only remember a little. I remember that some people were looking for my brother and me. We hid for awhile but they found us. They were mean to us and tried to makes us do something. but when we didn't do it they got really mad and knocked us out. Then I woke up in a cryogenic camber, and these weirdo's attacked me for some . creds whatever that is. Then another costumed weirdo came along he said his name was Batman. He-he-he could fly and he was very strong. He seemed like he wanted to help me. but I don't know." I said sitting back down on the table. "Do you remember your name?" Bruce asked. I closed my eyes and thought for a minute, then smiled, "Yes, I do. My name is Cat." I said opening my eyes. "Cat.?" Terry said. "Kyle-Isley." I said after a second. "What?!" Bruce said very loudly. "Kyle-Isley." I said looking up at him. He backed up a little saying, "No, no, no this can't be." He walked over to his computer and typed in Cat Kyle-Isley.  
  
(Those of you who don't know the last name it will be revealed in the next chapter!) (Sorry that it is so short but the next one will be longer. I promise.) 


	3. Finding Things Out

Okay I am not putting anymore disclaimers if you want to see a disclaimer look on the first chapter.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Are you okay Bruce?" Terry asked. Bruce didn't answer, he just stood there looking at the computer. It flashed a picture of me just as I looked now. I read over Bruce and Terry's shoulder. It stated that I was raised in Metropolis until I was sixteen, then the government took me. I froze when I read the next file on me.  
  
" Cat Kyle-Isley was the product of the mixing of genes of Selina Kyle and Pamela Lillian Isley. Both are criminals, known as Catwoman, and Poison Ivy. The Government wanted to have Cat to be like Superman, Supergirl and Batman, but at the control of the government. She was also given special mutant genes that the Red Dragon team found. She was supposed to be able to move and act like a cat with the power to control all plants, along with the mutant abilities but the Red Dragon never said what was to be looked for, she never showed any of those abilities. When she was three she was sent to live in Metropolis with retired General McCormick. General McCormick noticed that at age sixteen she could control plants and had always moved with the grace of a cat. He contacted the Red Dragon and they took her along with General McCormick's son Bobby. A serious of test were run on her but she never did what they expected of her. For three months see was able to see Selina and Pamela along with Bobby. They treated her like she was actually their daughter as well as Bobby, both helped her to control her powers but on her seventeenth birthday she was taken away form them and tested again. She refused to do anything until she had Bobby with her and knew Pamela and Selina could see her. Red Dragon was enraged that she wouldn't work for them but only for her brother and mothers. They decided to test them and told them that both Pamela and Selina were killed. She and Bobby broke out of area 92 where they were kept, to go looking for Selina and Pamela. We learned that Bobby could control ice, which made getting them harder. Together they almost got a way, but Bobby was shot in the heart and killed. Cat ran to the police but the Red Dragon was already there undercover and knocked her out with 90 cc of anesthesia. She was then placed into a crogenetic container." I read out loud. Both Bruce and Terry looked at me. I slowly backed up away from them.  
  
"When Selina broke out of Arkham Asylum, and I caught her she had a picture of her, Pamela, Bobby and you. That is where I recognized you. She kept mumbling that you all where dead, and that they knew about me." Bruce paused, " Your picture, Selina had a picture of the two of you." I said. I backed up farther; "She told me that you were Batman." Bruce looked back up to me. "Terry is Batman, I was but not any more." He said. "I told Terry to bring you because I knew you from some where and that you already knew about me."  
  
"What happened to them?" I asked  
  
"They both disappeared in a explosion at Arkham Asylum, nine months ago." Terry said.  
  
"Come with me." Bruce said leading the way up a lot of stairs. My emerald green eyes took in the huge mansion.  
  
(Well how do you like it so far? I hope you like it a lot. Please leave reviews I love those!) 


	4. Suprise Guest

Chapter 4  
  
I was take into a huge bedroom and almost ran into Bruce when he stopped. "Here." He said handing me an old photo book. "Get some rest." He said and turned to leave. I called his name out just as he was closing the door. "Yes?" "She loved you so much. Every day she would tell us how great you were and that she was so proud that you helped others. She wanted to go straight to be with you. The last time I got to talk to her she told me that it was because of you that she lived and she lived her happiest when she thought of you." I said then layed down on the bed, and looked at the pictures. Halfway through the pictures I feel asleep.  
  
I was woken up to someone opening the door to my room. I sat up and looked at who was coming in, it was Terry. "Is Bruce okay?" I asked getting up out of the bed. "Yeah, in fact he went to a meeting a few minutes ago." Terry said watching me stretch. "What time is it?" "Huh? Oh it's eight o'clock." He said walking over o the window. After a moment of silence he asked, "What are you going to do now?" "What do you mean?" I asked looking over at him. Before he could say anything the dog started to bark loudly. "What is wrong?" I asked. "Ace!" Terry yelled and raced out the bedroom door. "What is going on?" I yelled after him and a second latter following him.  
  
A door leading outside was open but no sign of Terry or Ace. I carefully made my way outside and looked around. Suddenly a color caught my eye. I saw that is was Terry in the Batman costume fighting with a man in a red and black twisted suite. Terry stopped and backed away spinning around and punching wildly in the air. The man in the suite laughed and said "What's the matter batboy can't see?" I quietly came up behind the man; He turned to me suddenly and threw something at me. I saw a bright flash of light then everything went black.  
  
I knew that he was somewhere in front of my but I had know idea how far ahead or where Terry was. "And who is this stunning girl batboy?" He asked in a singsong voice. "Cat? Get out of here." He yelled. Felt a hand clamp down on my shoulder. I grabbed it twisting and pulling it under with my right hand and slammed my left down where the elbow was. I heard the crunch of bones breaking then a blood-curdling scream. I held on tightly as he tried to pull back, and twisted it harder. I felt him fall to the ground but I didn't let go. I used my abilities to make vines grow all around him holding him to the ground tightly.  
  
My eyesight came back and I looked to see Terry coming over to us. Looking down I saw that the man was unconscious. "Are you okay?" Terry asked me, holding onto my elbow and setting me onto the grown. I made a Venesfly trap grow under me and sat on it.  
  
Till chapter 5 hope you liked it. Please review. 


	5. An old Friend

Chapter 5  
  
"Yes I am fine, but who is he?" I asked looking down at the man. "He is the man I hired to find you my dear." A voice said form above us. Looked up to see the man that shot my brother. "You!" I screamed and lunged at him. I was thrown backwards by an invisible force. The Man just laughed, "You think we would be stupid enough to get you with out proper help?" He said and nodded to a girl with blueish-black long hair. She hopped off the platform and levitated in front of me.  
  
She smiled and her eyes turned black. A force slammed into my right side and held me painfully to a tree. "What don't you remember me Cat?" She asked me. I looked at her and saw a small blue-black star on her neck. Slowly it came back to me.  
  
* Memory *  
  
"Cat, if anything happens to you and you can't get here, I want you to find her." Selina said showing me a picture of a woman in a solid black body suit that had long blueish-black and dark blue eyes. "She is a friend of ours she will help you, her name is Keller. She is telekinetic and telepathic. She already knows you and watches you for us when we can't. You see you have Keller's mutant genes." Pamela said. "Nothing is going to happen but I will I promise. But how do I find her?" I asked. "Don't worry sweetheart, she'll find you." Selina said then both her and Pamela kissed my forehead and the guards came to get me.  
  
*End of Memory *  
  
Keller looked at me and smiled. "You remember. Good." She said. Then let go of me and used her telekinetic powers to slam the man next to her in to ground. She jumped down and ran towards me, pulling out a knife. "Turn around, they have a tracer in your neck." She said as I turned. I felt a small pain in my neck then nothing. I saw Terry fighting with a few men and that the man on the ground was getting up. But before I could do anything he was lifted into the air and into a car. "You will pay for this Keller!" He yelled then whistled. The guys Terry had been fighting all backed up grasped the unconscious man and jumped into four other cars. "I have to go for now, but I will be back I promise you!" Keller said as the cars disappeared. When I nodded and smiled at her she hugged me. "Thank you Keller, but before you go what is his name?" I said. She took a deep breath and said, "Scott Thorpe." Then ran. "Wait! Where is she going?" Terry asked as he came over to me. "She'll be back." I said looking up at him; then I lunched myself into his arms. "Thank you, for saving me last night, and for saving me today." I said resting my head on his shoulder. His arms went around me and he awkwardly patted my back. "No problem, it's my job anyway." He said then picked me up. "Come on back to bed, you need your rest." He said carrying me back to the bedroom. A few minutes I knew that I wouldn't be able to sleep. I threw back the covers and walked out of the room. After looking out the bedroom door I saw Terry sleeping in a chair. He was no longer in the bat suit, instead he wore black pants and a blue T-shirt. He looked so good, a lock of his hair fell into his eyes and he had a blanket that had fallen to his waist. I walked over to him and pulled the blanket up to his shoulders and pushed the lock of hair away. "You need to sleep in a bed." I said and kissed his forehead. "I can't I'm watching over you." He said without opening his eyes. I pulled back a little then smiled, pulling the blanket off of him and grabbing his hand. "What are you doing?" He asked opening his eyes and letting me pull him up. I smiled and pulled him in the room. "I am letting you guard me and sleep in a bed." I said. And with that I pushed him onto the bed. His eyes widen as I bent and took his shoes off. "I have a girlfriend." He said and started to get up. I rolled my eyes and pushed him back down and under the covers. "Sorry Terry but I only want to sleep for now, but maybe later we'll do something else." I said. "Uh I-I-I-I-" He said. "Relax, Terry." I said and snuggle up against him. He sighed and wrapped his arms around me and closed his eyes. After a few minutes he was sleeping deeply. I smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips.  
  
Hoped you liked it please review it. 


	6. Uh Oh!

Chapter 6  
  
I woke up hearing a growl next to me. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Bruce's dog standing on the bed growling at Terry and me. I smiled and slapped Terry lightly on the chest. "Whaaaaaa" he started but stopped when he saw the dog. "Ah man, what time is it?" He asked getting up and looking at the clock. "10:30! School!" He yelled and ran to the door. "Ah, Terry it's Saturday." I said laughing and got out of bed. "Saturday? Ahh man I was supposed to be at the mall at 10:00!" He yelled running to the bedroom door, "Where do you think you are going?" Bruce's asked opening the door. "I got to go to the mall and meet Dana!" Terry said with a pleading look at Bruce. "You can't, You need to watch Cat." "But I promised Dana- " "Don't worry Bruce Terry will watch over me, Won't ya Ter." I said grabbing his arm and pulling him out the door. "Five minutes and I am leaving without you." "Look I got to call Dana an-" "No, tell her you were at the hospital and you couldn't call her till now and that you will explain everything when you see her, trust me. Five minutes." I said and walked into a bathroom. I took a two-minute shower and pulled on a pair of black loose dancing pants with a skimpy hunter-green spaghetti strap tube top. I was pulling my hair back into a braid when Terry yelled through the door "Hurry up Cat!" I rolled my eyes opening the door and walking out, grabbing my jazz dance shoes. "Where did you get clothes like that?" He asked me as I tied my shoes. "From the closet." I said sarcastically. "Funny." I looked up at him and frowned. "What?" He asked, looking down at himself. "Do you own any clothes in different colors?" I asked. "No not really." He said sarcastically. "Errrr, come on lets go." I said grabbing a black jacket and some credits Bruce gave me. "What are we doing?" He asked hopping on his motorcycle. "Meeting Dana, but this morning you saw me getting jumped on your way to the mall by the Jokerz and stopped to help. Then you took me to the hospital because I was unconscious." I said taking a breath. "And that is were you got the busted lip and cut on the head." "I felt really bad that you got hurt so I came along with you to explain things to Dana." I said as we took off. "Terry?" A female voiced asked, "How could you?" I turned to see Dana. "Your Dana? I have her so much about you. And I am so sorry for keeping Terry. But they wouldn't let him go till I was conscious. And then all the paper work had to be done on us both." I said stepping in between Dana and Terry and shook her hand. "What? Who are you?" She asked pulling her hand out of mine and backing up a little. "I am sorry, how rude of me. My name is Cat Kyle-Isley. Terry was on his way here when he saw me. The jokerz were trying to steal my creds and Terry stopped then but I hit my head and was knocked unconscious, so Terry took me to the Hospital, but they wouldn't let him go till I was awake. Terry told me all about you when we were filling out the paper work, you would have thought one of us had major surgery with all the work we had to fill out." I said. "Then I felt so bad because I made him so late, I told him I had to meet you and tell you what happened. By the way I am sorry Terry got a little bruised helping me." I said looking at her. "Is this true?" She asked Terry. Mutely he nodded. "Oh you poor baby." She said seeing his cut lip and the cut on his forehead. She hugged him tightly. "You could have been seriously hurt." She said taking his face in her hands. "And you are you okay?" She asked turning to me. I smiled at her, "I am okay thanks to Terry." I told her. "Umm, I need to talk to Terry a second, we'll be right back." She said pulling Terry with her.  
  
*§*§*§*§*§*§*Terry's point of view*§*§*§*§*§*§*  
  
"I am so sorry Dana, but I just couldn't stand there and watch her get hurt. And if you're mad at me because of it than I am sorry. But I hope that if something like that ever happens to you that someone will step in and stop it." I said holding her hands. She looked sad for a second, but then she smiled. "I was mad but I am glad you helped her out." She said "But Terry I wanted to spend today with you because Daddy and I are moving to New York, He's got to go there for the company, till be for at least two years." She said. I was shocked, "What? Why can't you stay here, please don't leave me." I said pulling her into a hug. "Terry, my father needs me, I have to go. I want you to be free while I am gone so I want it to end today." She said looking up at me. "What?" I asked getting shocked for the seconded time. "Look Terry I got to go, I will always love you." She said and ran out of the mall.  
  
*§*§*§*§*§*§*Cat's point of view*§*§*§*§*§*§*  
  
I watched as Dana ran out of the mall, crying. Terry stood there frozen. I walked up to him "Terry are you okay?" I asked looking up at him. "She's leaving me and town." He whispered walking over to a bench. I sat down next to him, "Come on, let's get out of here." I said pulling him up and out of the mall. As we walked to his motorcycle when a girl with pink hair came walking up to us. "Terry, terry, are you okay?" She asked, looking at me. "Did you know she was leaving, Max?" He asked the girl. "Terry, I am sorry." She said walking up to him. "You knew." He said backing up. "I wanted to tell you but I promised Dana I wouldn't" She said. Terry grabbed my wrist, "Let's go." He said and walked past her and to the motorcycle. I sighed looking back at the girl Max; she looked like she was about to cry.  
I hopped on the bike behind him and pulled on my helmet. We were almost back at the manor when I felt him stiffen. Looking over his shoulder I saw a black car in the driveway. I heard him mutter "Powers." He stopped the bike and hopped off, running inside. "Terry!" I yelled running after him. 


	7. You Don't Mess With THE Cat!

Chapter 7  
  
I grabbed his arm and pulled him back before he could open the Study's door. "You don't-" I put my hand over his mouth, and leaned into the door to hear the people inside. "You Mr. Wayne are going to do exactly as I say or else the little kitty will get hurt." A scruffy voice said. "You will not hurt Cat!" Wayne said in a thundering voice.  
  
Terry started forward but I shoved him backwards and entered the room. "I'm really hard to hurt and I DON'T like being threatened." I said harshly. Both men swirled around. The guy Powers was somewhat tall had blondish short hair and brown eyes. "Ah the Kitten has claws, but does she know how to use them." He said with a small laugh.  
  
"You have no idea, and I suggest for your health and anyone else's you'll stay that way." I said balling my hand into a fist. Terry came in looking extremely pissed. His eyes darken and if looks could kill Powers would have been six feet under.  
  
"Ah, if it isn't the little McGinnis, you're not getting into anymore trouble now are you? Wouldn't want Wayne to lose you precious help. Of course there is Miss Cat here to fill in." Powers said with a smirk and lean against a chair. "I think it is time to leave, Powers." Wayne said looking none to please. "Yes it is getting late and I do have a dinner date with the Tans. They're really quite nice people, very trusting and likeable." He gave a small laugh as he saw the angry/sad expression on Terry's face.  
  
I smiled, "Well if your going there, I' m sure that you won't mind giving this to Dana." I said with a smirk. He frowned and took the paper. "I'd love to." He said with a forced smile and walked out the door. "What did you give him?" Both Terry and Wayne asked at the same time. "Just a note. It's a girl thing." I said walking out of the room and into the kitchen. 


	8. Cat's in trouble! Your Alive!

Chapter 8  
  
I smiled as I heard both Terry and Bruce talking, trying to figure out what I had wrote to Dana. I walked into the Kitchen and looked into the freezer. There were frozen foods that I didn't think I could pronounce, but at the back was a frozen cheese pizza. "Success!" I hollered. I had just put it in the oven when Terry came in.  
  
"What did you write about to her?" He asked with a worried expression on his face. I laughed. "I told you, it was girl stuff." "What type of girl stuff? And what are you making?" He asked trying to open the oven door. "I asked her were I could get the best tampons and it's pizza." I said with a huff. "What?!" He asked shocked. "Well I asked her were to get some good tampons and Midol and there's pizza in the oven." I said slightly smiling.  
  
"Uh-oh-um I'm gonna go talk to Wayne bout the bat suit. Yeah." He said and quickly left. I smiled and pulled the pizza out of the oven. After eating three pieces I grabbed the phone and the paper with Dana's number on it. I really shouldn't have taken it from Terry, but he'll just think he's lost it. I thought with a half smile. After a few deep breaths I dialed her number.  
  
"Hello Tan residence." A small quite voice answered. "I need to speak to Dana, please." I said "Umm who is this?" "I'm a friend, please it's really important." I said trying to sound upset. "Yes, just a minute, please." She said. A few seconds later I heard Dana's voice. "Hello?" "Dana? It's Cat, look I know you probable don't want to talk to me but I really need you to hear me out." I said rushing. "What?" She asked softly. "He will never stop loving you and I wanted you to know I'll watch his back." I said slowly. "Th-thank you. I am leaving tonight. After Dinner with Mr. Powers." She said sadly. "Do me one favor, Dana, don't trust him." "I don't." She said with a laugh. "I gotta go, take care of him." She said and hung up.  
  
I sighed and hung up the phone noticing Wayne. "You really shouldn't sneak up on people, or listen in on private conversations." I said puttin the pizza away. He huffed and slowly said "I enrolled you at Hamilton High, here." He said handing me some papers, and walking away. Looking down I saw that they were my enrolment papers and the papers for a cycle, already paid for. "Wayne?" I asked. "Consider it a gift." He said and went up the stairs.  
  
I nodded and ran into the study. "Terry! Terry! Come on!" I yelled grabbing him by the arm and pulling him out into the garage. "What? What's the matter?" He asked but froze when he saw the bike. "Schway." He said in awe. It was beautiful, a sliver color that changed blue when you looked at it a certain way. "Where did this come from?" He asked. "Wayne gave her to me, what should I call her?" I asked excitedly. "Name her?" He asked looking at me funny. "How about You're dead?" A cold voice asked behind us. "Damn you people, can't I have sometime with out you all showing up and ruining it?" I asked. "Nope!" The voice said with a laugh. "Ha-ha" I said sarcastically, and flipped backward up and over the guy's head. I delivered a swift kick to the back of his head before I hit the ground. He fell to the ground out cold. "Bitch!" Another guy yelled and I was hit in the back. I gasped as fell forward, looking up off the ground I saw the guy was about to kick me when Terry or rather Batman tackled him.  
  
When the hell did he change? I thought rolling onto my back and flipping up. I kicked a guy in the stomach then across the jaw. There were three fighting Terry and two out cold and two more coming at me. I ducked a punch and kicked out at Thug one's stomach. He caught my foot, and swept me off my feet. I snapped my other foot up and kicked him under the chin. Doing a backhand spring and twisted under a punch, I blocked a kick to my leg. I slammed my fist into Thug two's neck. He gasped and backed up. Thug one got up and growled, running at me. I blocked three punches to my stomach and another to my head, avoided a kick to the leg, but got hit on my check. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to hit a lady?" I asked shoving the heel of my hand into his chest. He gasped for breath; I smiled "Your sixth and seventh ribs have just broken." I said perky. I head- butted him and slammed foot into the side of his knee, smashing it. He gave a blood-curdling scream. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Thug two running at us. I laughed and threw Thug one into him. They went sprawling on the hard ground.  
  
"Laugh at this Bitch!" I heard turning to see a hot guy fire a tranquilizer at me. I gasped as it hit me in the neck. I grabbed it and slowly pulled it out. I felt the world start to tilt. "You Jerk!" I yelled trying to stay standing. "Cat!" I heard Terry yell to me. I turned to look at him. Apparently two more guys joined the fight because two were holding him and the other two were hitting him. I screamed angrily and the four thugs were thrown twenty feet backward into the metal fence, bending it. Terry was sent backwards and slammed onto the ground. Blackness swarmed my vision, I swayed and started to fall but strong arms caught me. I looked up to see the guy. "I know you." I said trying to push him away. Terry slowly stood up, leaning against the tree.  
  
He laughed and picked me up. "Say bye-bye to the Bat." He said and took out a throwing star. "Nooo!" I yelled smacking his hand as he threw it. It went downward and to the right, slamming into Terry at right side. He groaned and grabbed the tree. "Cat." Terry gasped. The guy grasped my head in his hand. "You resist well to the tranquilizer." He said then head-butted me. I let the darkness consume me.  
  
*§*§*§*§*§*§*Terry's point of view*§*§*§*§*§*§*  
  
"Cat!" I gasped pulling the star out of my side. The guy holding her said, "You resist well to the tranquilizer." Then head-butted her. Her head fell backwards and her arms fell limp at her sides. "We'll meet again Bat, and when we do I will kill you." He said staring at me. The turned and started to walk away. "Get back here!" I rasped out trying to get to him. He half turned and laughed. A hover car lowered to the ground and he climbed in. Turning to look at me he kissed Cat on the lips and waved at me as the hover car risen into the air. I turned to see the other guys being picked up in similar cars. I gasped and slumped down on the tree. Ace came running out of the house growling. "Little late dog." I said pulling myself up and headed to the bat cave.  
  
*§*§*§*§*§*§*Cat's point of view*§*§*§*§*§*§*  
  
In the darkness I could hear laughter and then the pain slowly came in. I gasped opening my eyes. I was chained to a wall well more like my hands were and I was dangling by them. Looking up I saw the cute guy. "Good you're a wake, now the torture begins." He said with a twisted smile. He lifted his hand and a ice knife appeared. I froze. "Bobby?" I asked. He smiled and sliced my side.  
  
Well? How do you like? Please review I loove those things and did I spell Schway, right? 


	9. Seeing Him

Chapter 9  
  
I gasped in pain, and tried to keep from screaming. "Bobby? Why are you doing this?" I asked. "Because you ran away! You left me!" He screamed stabbing the knife into the wall next to me. "Bobby you were shot in the heart I thought you had died. I didn't know you were alive!" I said, feeling the blood slide down my side. "I-I-I-I-I. You're lying!" He screamed and pulled the knife out of the wall and stabbed me in the leg. I gasped and bit my lip to keep from screaming in pain. Suddenly Bobby howled in pain and grabbed his head. Silent tears ran down my cheeks as I watched him fall to the floor shaking in pain. "Bobby?! Bobby, answer me! What's wrong?! Bobby! Damn it, Bobby answer me!" I yelled at him.  
  
"Bobby, go see Warrick, he'll make the pain she caused go away." A familiar voice said. I turned to the right to see the man of my past. He was about 6'feet tall bald and had almost black eyes, he was wearing the exact same outfit that I saw him last in. A pair of black dress pants, black dress shirt and a light blue tie. Bobby got up off the floor and with the help of a big beefy guy he made it down the long hallway. I looked at the man that changed my life. "It's been a long time Kitty." He said and stroked my cheek.  
  
"Back off." I said letting the anger and hurt seep into my voice. He laughed and grabbed my chin. I smiled sweetly and kicked him in the groin. He gasped and backed up. "You bitch!" He yelled and backhanded me across the face. I felt my lip split and licked at the blood. Looking back at him I spit the blood into his eye, "Why don't you just kill me? I won't do anything to help you, you sick Jackass." I said holding my chin up high. He laughed and stabbed me in the arm with a needle; "You'll change your mind soon enough." He said. Suddenly it felt as though fire raced up my arm and to my head. I couldn't help but scream, the last thing I saw was him smiling. 


	10. Bobby? Bobby? Nooooooooooo!

Chapter 10  
  
I groaned and sat up, Wait! I am laying down!? Then I remembered what had happened.  
  
* Flashback *  
  
Stupid basted. I thought slowly raising my head up. I was still hanging on the wall, but now I was freezing, the wounds had stopped bleeding but the drying blood covered me from the front of my shirt, side and leg. How long have I been out? What did he do to me? I thought twisting my hands trying to get them free. "That won't work." A familiar voice said beside me. I froze, and slowly turned to see Bobby hanging next to me. "Bobby?" I asked shocked.  
  
He had tiny little cut all over him and small puncture wounds that made a straight line around his throat. "Bobby what happened? Are you okay?" I asked, turning a little to see him better. He smiled a sad smile and shook his head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Do you remember anything?" He asked looking worried.  
  
"The last thing I remember was that asshole stabbing me with a needle." I said, looking down I frowned. I had another slice on my other side, and three on my upper arm. "Bobby, what happened to you? And me?" I asked. I turned to see him starring straight ahead, "Bobby?" After a few seconds he turned to me and gave me a twisted smile. "He tortured us." He turned as a door opened. "Ah, good your awake, Kitten."  
  
"Poor, Bobby here has decided to join you in being a pain in my Ass!" He yelled. Backhanding Bobby. "Stop it!" I yelled, lashing out with my legs. He laughed and backed out of reach. "I don't think so." I took a deep breath and focused on throwing him into the wall.  
  
"Ahhhhh!" I panted as a shock of agony washed over me, stopping me from everything but gasp. Thorpe laughed as silent tears ran down my face. "You see my dear, I am not going to be that easy to get rid of." "Yeah, well, I've always loved a challenge." I said taking a deep breath.  
  
"You maybe hard to get rid of, but that doesn't mean it 'll be hard to get them out." Terry's voice said, and suddenly Thorpe flew backwards, smacking his head on wall. He gasped and pushed himself up.  
  
"Let's see if it will be that easy with a dead body." Thorpe yelled and threw a knife at Bobby's head. "Noo!" I yelled, as the knife sunk in between Bobby's eyes. I gasped as my hands were unhooked. "I'm so sorry, Cat." Keller said, wrapping her arms around me.  
  
Terry pulled something out of his bat suit and looked at me. "Sorry, Cat." I turned to look up at him and I felt the darkness coming over my eyes. Closing my eyes I felt his arms wrap around me.  
  
* End of Flashback *  
  
I turned and laid back down on my stomach. "I'm sorry Cat." Terry's voice said next to me. I lifted my head and saw him lying next to me. "Are you okay?" I asked. "Yeah." He said wrapping his arms around me. I sighed and laid my head on his chest. "How did you find Keller?" I asked.  
"Actually, she found me." He said. "I had started to go find Wayne to get patched up so I could find you and there she was. She said 'They took her didn't they' I told her yeah then past out. I woke up to hear Wayne and her talking about getting you out. She could feel your mind and that was how she found you. Together we broke in and found you. I'm sorry about Bobby." He said hugging me tighter.  
  
Well? 


End file.
